Cherry Cinderella
by KiiroIka
Summary: "I mean look at you—tattered clothes, grimy skin and that pink rat's nest on your head—do you think a prince would fall for you?" She said. "You are out of his league."
1. Dream On

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

MY COMEBACK FIC! I missed this :')

So this fic's I Sakura's POV, but the small inserts will be Sasuke's. It' won't be that long, swear. It's gonna be part of a chapter, m'kay?

_I do not own Naruto or Cinderella._

-x-

Chapter One: Dream On

-x-

"Oh look here," Stepmother said, her deep blue eyes looking at today's newspaper, "King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto finally decided that it was time to prepare their son for the passing-down of the crown." I listened intently as I continued soaping the last pan.

"You mean the lost prince Itachi has returned?" My stepsister squealed. She has a thing for the Uchiha princes. "He's gorgeous!"

"No," went stepmother's reply. "The second one, Prince Sasuke, was already pronounced as the next king, since Prince Itachi is still in hiding."

"Aaaahh, Sasuke-kun! He's even more stunning than his brother!" Karin exclaimed. "And he's my age!" I put away the dishes in the rack and towel-dried my hands. "And I bet a King-to-be would need a queen to help him along the way." Her face turned as red as her hair as her green eyes stared at the ceiling dreamily. "I bet I'm the perfect girl for that. Sasuke-kun would love me!"

_Ew. Just… Ew. Blech. Barf. Done._

That was my inner.

"Of course!" Stepmother said. "You are my princess, after all." I walked towards them and sat on the chair next to my stepmother. I wiped the sweat off my forehead using my sleeves. "You would make a wonderful queen, sister dear."

_Wonderful queen my butt._ A voice echoed through my mind.

'Tch. What are you doing here?' I grunted.

_Would you prefer me not being here? Oh wait, I can't leave! I'M YOU!_

'The manic side of me, I guess.'

_Now wouldn't the world be a happier place if _you_ were the princess of Sasuke-kun?_

My elbow rested on the table as my chin rested on my palm. "A princess, eh?" I blurted out. "I wonder how that would feel like…"

Karin choked on a drink I didn't notice her drinking. "You? A princess? _Why_ would Sasuke-kun want a lame peasant girl to be his princess?" My shoulders slumped down as my sister dear put me down… again. "Such a funny thought. A weird and disturbing thought, actually." Karin said as-a-matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers at the table.

_Beyotch!_

I continued to kill the table mentally.

_Poor table._

Inner drew Karin's face on the table I was mentally killing.

_Much better, right?_

And that's when mother dearest decided to pipe in…

"Now, now, Karin. Don't be too harsh." She said. "You have to explain things a little less cruel to Sakura. After all, she is your sister." I heard Karin mutter and almost-inaudible "_Step_ sister." Stepmother turned to me. "Sakura, do you really think that _Prince_ Sasuke would actually like you?" She asked, but before I could answer, she spoke again. "Please, _daughter_ dear, do stop deluding yourself. I mean look at you—tattered clothes, grimy skin and that pink rat's nest on your head—do you think a prince would fall for _you_?" She said, not fully successful at hiding disgust in her voice. My other hand, which was hidden from her view, whitened. I was probably clutching my fist too hard. She chuckled. "Dear, do look at your mother when she is talking to you." She hissed. _Stepmother_, I thought. My emerald eyes [which was brighter than Karin's] gazed into blue ones. "Listen, I am only doing this for your own good! If you keep hoping, you'd only get your heart broken. You are out of his league."

_Kill her. Kill her _now.

'Tch.'

And you thought she would save me from Karin. She spoke calmly yet her words are like knives that pierce your heart. If that were true, I'd be long dead.

I held back the tears. I didn't want to show them that I was badly affected, even thought I think that they already know that. I sighed as stepmom and Karin walked towards the coats rack. "We'll be back after supper. Eat the leftovers, okay? Don't over eat." Stepmother said, putting on her coat. Then, she turned to me once more. "Oh, and, please clean this place. It's filthy."

"B-but I just cleaned it!"

"Oh you did?" She said. She looked at Karin and smiled. Karin walked to the cupboard and placed her finger on top of it. She then pointed it to me, and wiped it on on forehead. I cringed with irritation. "Now, clean this place, and I want every spot to be dustless!" Karin said, putting her coat on. "Oh, and, one more thing," She started, "Clean my room, will you?" And the door was shut.

I let my head fall on the table. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hate it. I _hate_ them. Before I knew it my sobs filled the empty house. I stood up and wiped the tears with the sleeves of my ruined clothes. You see, I only have five, and they're old torn up, rag dresses of Karin. I proceeded to get the cleaning materials from the broom closet, until a certain picture on the newspaper caught my eye. I picked it up and read the article beside the picture of a handsome young man I long had a crush on.

_**King plans on handing down the crown: **_

_**2**__**nd**__** prince now needs a damsel in distress.**_

The palace just announced today that their second son is the official heir to the throne. The first prince, Itachi, never returned, and, after two months of searching, was never found. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto decided that the second prince, Sasuke, would already start preparing for his kingly duties. The predicted time that he would be bestowed as king was said to be two years from now, during his eighteenth birthday.

Alongside that announcement, it was declared that Prince Sasuke would have to marry a girl his age. Rumors spread that he didn't agree with the idea, but the Queen was able to convince him that it was the best idea. Fangirls and followers of Prince Sasuke screamed and caused a riot outside the Uchiha castle. They all wanted to go inside and meet Prince Sasuke himself. Signboards such as 'I want Prince Sasuke,' 'Pick me Prince Sasuke,' and 'Marry me, Prince Sasuke' were messily displayed outside the castle. However, there was no announcement of how they are to pick the future queen. They did say that Prince Sasuke will be the one to pick. Now, one question keeps all of Konoha Kingdom's girls on their feet:

Who's the lucky girl?

My heart beat fast. It wasn't impossible for me to marry Prince Sasuke, right? I mean, we may be totally different, and I may be not allowed to leave the house, but fate may bring us together. _I had to believe._

_Hell yeah, you do!_ She threw up her fist.

I stared at the picture of Prince Sasuke and blushed as I imagined him giving me an engagement ring. A small squeal left my mouth. I put the paper down and proceeded to do my stepmother's bidding, dancing as I went towards the cupboards.

-x-

"Sasuke-chan, please understand." My mother's voice rang from outside the room. "This is for the whole Konoha Kingdom! You _need_ to do this."

I lay there in my bed, still infuriated by the fact that they _announced_ to the whole kingdom that _I_ was going to be king and _I_ needed to get a wife! For-the-whole-kingdom my ass. I love my mother, yes, but I really couldn't help but get mad at the fact that they made that stupid decision without telling _me._ I'm the one concerned here.

"Sasuke-chan, I'm getting worried. If you won't get out of your room, at least reply." Mom pleaded. I was glad that she was outside, or else I would fall for her 'sad-look-of-a-mother-when-she-made-her-son-do-something-he-didn't-want' look and let her continue to choose for me.

"You want a reply?" I said, gritting my teeth and balling my fists. "Fine then. I _hate_ that you and Father once again ruined my life. I _hate_ Itachi for giving this stupid burden to me, but now I think I know why he ran off."

She fell silent.

…

I heard her sob.

…

And I fell for it.

I got up and opened the door. I saw my mother—I was taller than her now—and hugged her. I also _hate_ it when she cries. I brought her to the bed. I felt my chest getting wet with her tears.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-chan. W-we do this because your father and I l-love you." She said in between sobs. "A-and the kingdom."

I rubbed her back. I didn't know what to say. I stared at today's newspaper, which was already inside my trash can. I love her too much to hurt her, yet I loathe the fact that _they_ choose my path. They said that they would let me choose the girl, but I think—scratch that, know it's a lie.

I hate Itachi for leaving me like this. He should be the one going through thins like this, not me. Instead the sissy chickened out and ran away. What the hell?

Screw the life of being a prince. The heck with that—screw being royalty.

Screw Itachi for loosing his balls and giving his responsibility to someone who _obviously_ isn't ready.

Screw my father who brutally forced me into this kind of living [and no, I do not want to get to that.]

Screw my screwy screwed life.

-x-

I finished cleaning Karin's room [which was a dumpster, by the way] and left all the surfaces spotless and shiny. I let out an exasperated sigh as I plopped myself onto the single-sized mattress on the floor.

I slept in the attic you know? The ceiling was just 12 inches from my head, and it could only fit 4 single mattresses. It was very empty, too. I had one drawer, that's it. It had all my things in there. 5 dresses, a few sets of underwear, cutouts of Prince Sasuke [shhhh] and my diary. I wrote there everyday, about my fantasies, my dreams and ways they can come true. Oh, and my room had one window and a dim yellow light hanging in the middle. _At least,_ I thought, _it doesn't look like a dumpster_.

I let out a sigh and let myself drift to dreamland.

-x-

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as soon as I heard Karin scream in delight. They were home. I opened the door and squinted my eyes, due to the light. I blinked, looked around and realized something: I slept through dinner.

I walked downstairs and greeted my step mother and Karin, whom were both obviously not minding me. I moved closer to them and saw that they were holding a piece of paper.

"Oh my God." Karin exclaimed, breathing heavily as if she was chased by rabid dogs.

_Now, that would be interesting, don't you think? _My inner self grinned manically.

'I thought I put you away.'

_No, you didn't._

'And now I realize I should have.'

_Hey!_

'Tch.'

_Stop 'tch-ing me._

'Stop bugging me then.'

_Tch._

'Tch.'

_Tch!_

'TCH!'

I shoved her away. I also got the guts to ask Karin what she was squealing about.

"You idiot, don't keep your hopes up. Just because we were invited doesn't mean you're going." She said. I raised a brow. She turned to stepmother. "Can we go buy the dress tomorrow please please please pleaaaaase?" She pleaded. Stepmother gave a nod and Karin screamed once more.

_MAKE HER STOP! _Inner said, covering her ears.

"What is it, sister dear? Mother dearest?" I asked once more.

"Only the hottest thing in the kingdom right now! And you're not invited!" Karin stuck her tongue out.

_CHOP. IT. OFF._

"Mother?" I turned to her.

"Why, it is the biggest thing in the kingdom." She said. "The Uchihas are holding a grand ball. There Prince Sasuke will try to choose the girl he wants to marry." My eyes widened. My heart fluttered. Could it be?

"Oh, can I come?" I said, restraining myself from jumping up and down like a kid going to a county fair. Karin made a barfing sound and laughed. Mother raised her brow and smiled evilly. "You? Sakura, dear, why in the world would you say that?" She laughed. "Who will watch the house while we're gone?" I looked at her, hoping it wasn't me. She shook her head. "You, obviously."

_Oh shi—_

"And you don't have a dress. You can't go there wearing rag clothes." Karin smirked.

_May I remind her that those are her clothes?_

I grabbed the invitation and saw it addressed to the Megumis. "B-but, it said Megumi! I'm a Megumi! I'm your _daughter_!" I said, fighting the tears. I've always wanted to see Prince Sasuke. Stepmother was about to speak, but Karin cut her off. "You stupid piece of dirt! Don't you _dare_ talk back to mother like that, and since when did _you_ become a Megumi? You were never one, and you will never be!" She snarled. Tears stained my cheeks as her hand gave me a slap. I stood there, my face turned away from them. I got to admit, what she said hurt a lot. I hate them, but they're the only family I have. And they adopted me, took me as their own. And she dare say that?

_F—_

"Sakura, I told you: don't get your hopes up." She said calmly, but painfully. "Karin is right. You are not worthy of being called a Megumi, much less go to that grand ball."

And that's when another hand hit my other cheek.

"Stupid girl. You're like your mother. A stupid dreamer." She said disgustedly. My mother? I looked at them directly, my cheeks and eyes swollen. "My… Mother?" I asked. Karin pushed me aside and marched off to her room. "Dream on, Sakura. Nothing will happen. Your dreams are stupid, and Sasuke-kun will choose me over you anytime. He'll choose a rat over you anytime." And she closed her door. Stepmother narrowed her eyes and went to her room. I stood up and walked to my room.

_Those… Bitc—_

'Save it. Let them rot in hell.'

_What? You idiot! Fight back! Runaway! Leave them do their effing chores without you! Let them suffer!_

'Then what? Where will I run to? What happens then?"

Silence.

_Dream on_, Karin's voice echoed in my mind. _Nothing will happen._

_Dream on_, I heard once again, and I fell into darkness.

-x-

END OF CHAPTER ONE! YAY! I really hoped you like it. Chapter two's coming up, but bear with me ): I am having difficulty with my schedule, so I am trying my best.

BTW, this chapter was inspired by a SasuSaku pic I saw in deviantart. When I find the link, I will post it, because the one who drew it deserves MAJOR credit :)

Please review! Suggestions help, a lot :)

ARIGATOU!

KiiroIka :3


	2. Shattered

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

CHAPTAH 2! So this fic's still in Sakura's POV and the small inserts will still be Sasuke's.

And a big THANKYOU to the first three people who reviewed (I love them to death :")

**TeamTHEFT**: I will! I'm so glad you like it. Here's the second one—this is for you, too :D

**xCherrz**: Thankyou! :D

**TheAnimeprincess96**: YAY! I agree! I love Sakura, I hate Karin :)))

You guys inspired me [more] to do the second chapter! Thankyou so so so much!

BTW, Listen to Taylor Swift's Enchanted during the ball scene. It will make you squeal :3 (Or was that just me?)

Enjoy!

_I do not own Naruto or Cinderella [or Taylor Swift.]_

-x-

Chapter Two: Shattered

-x-

I felt my eyes burn as soon as the morning light hit them. I didn't want to wake up; not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Yes, today was Prince Sasuke's Grand Ball, and I won't be there.

_I hate your mother. And your sister._

'STEP.' I hissed.

I decided to sleep a little more, so I let my head drop. To my dismay, I heard a loud 'thump' and realized that I fell asleep on the stairs. I'm so great, right?

_It's still early! Maybe we can murder your _step_mother and _step_sister and go to that grand ball!_

'You're hopeless.' I sighed aloud.

_Prince Sasuke will be waiting!_

On second thought…

And that's when I decided to restrain myself from listening to my inner. A faint 'Tch' escaped my lips as I proceeded downstairs. I opened the fridge and saw my name on a piece of paper stuck to a bowl of cold oatmeal. I took the paper and read it.

Sakura,

I forgive you for what you have done last night. I don't expect you to do it again. Also, I forgive you for not waking up early. Karin and I went out to buy her dress for the ball. Do clean the house and do the laundry. I left you some oatmeal and we'll bring something home or lunch.

By the way, as punishment for talking back to me last night, I got your stupid diary. I guarantee you that you won't have to bother writing on it again.

Love,

Mother dearest.

_That insufferable woman! Not to mention that baby monster of hers! All right, cook 'em some food and put some poison in it! They deserve to die!_

I gritted my teeth as I crumpled the poor paper in my hands. _How dare she?_ I thought. I never wanted her forgiveness, I wanted her apology. And I can't believe she stole my diary! All my hopes, my dreams, my fantasies, _gone._ I cannot imagine what trouble I'll get into once she finds out how I describe her and Karin. What if she reads the part where they were a bunch of evil maniac dragons that captured me and made me a slave? What will I do?

_Hey, was that the part where your Knight-in-shining-armor Sasuke comes to rescue you and destroy those evil creatures?_

I shrugged inner off. My eyes were teary and distant. How could life be so… cruel? Unfair? _Torturous?_ I got the bowl of oatmeal. Its freezing temperature added to how much coldness I was feeling. My fingers went numb as I dropped the bowl. I Hear it shatter below me, and as of the moment, it represented all that I've been hoping for.

-x-

"Prince Sasuke, would you want me to clean that up?"

I stared at the shattered glass on a pool of tomato juice. A few moments ago I accidentally dropped my glass of tomato juice. Why? I have no clue. I my marriage would probably be a week from now, and I will have to find my wife later. My half-happy life is about to come to an end.

You're probably saying, 'Hey Sasuke, find some love! Getting married probably isn't that bad,' but I hate the thought of it, especially because I have probably seen every girl in this kingdom, and all of them obviously wanted me only for my looks and my money. They can't even behave properly whenever I'm around. All I hear is 'Sasuke-kun, kiss me!' or 'Sasuke-kun, you're so handsome!' or 'Sasuke-kun, we'll be the richest and most gorgeous couple in the world!' and it pissed me off. They didn't even have the right mind to call me Prince Sasuke—not that I mind.

The girls almost mobbed me a while ago when I went to the market to buy some tomatoes. I wanted to get out of that freaking palace. I put on a disguise and went with my blond-headed best friend. He's probably the only true friend I've got.

You see, everything was going fine until my wig got caught on a nail. I felt stares on my face, and when I turned my head, I saw it hanging there in front of the tomato stall. "Run, teme!" My best friend whispered. And when we started to run, someone screamed: "LOOK, IT'S PRINCE SASUKE!"

Here: my best friend isn't royalty. He was not poor, but he and his mother barely had any money for anything other than their everyday needs.

I met him in an outreach before. My family decided to go to an orphanage to help out a bit. I met Naruto there, all alone. He was sitting there, all alone. Every kid was surrounding us, but I squeezed my body out and went to him. We started talking. Eventually I found out that his father was dead, and at the same night, he was kidnapped from his mother. He was left in the streets. I felt saddened by his story and told my mother to order the kingdom to find his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. They did find her living in a small house, and Naruto was reunited with her. I secretly visit him from time to time.

Okay, back to the story. It may seem gay, but I grabbed Naruto's wrist and headed for the gates. It was a bit too far, and the fangirls were coming in fast. Naruto and I hid behind a huge boulder. He took out a Sasuke wig and put it on. "C'mon, you know where the secret passage is. I'll hold them off." He said. I looked at him with a hint of worry in my eyes. "They will beat you up when they find out you're an imposter." I said. Naruto grinned and put the wig on. "Because of you, I fond my mother. I was never again teased or bullied by those other orphans. I owe you my life." Okay, here he was, doing his speech. He nodded as a sign of telling me to go. I hesitated, but I did. I tried not to look back. I hear the fangirls and make a run for it.

As expected, my mother and father were waiting for me in the hall. Father had a furious expression on his face while mother looked like she's been crying. Father's voice echoed through the room as he scolded me for acting like an idiot and walking straight to my death. I ran to my room and slammed it. This time, I didn't bother opening the door when mother was outside.

After that, I went outside. They were busy preparing for the ball tonight. I made some juice with the tomatoes I bought and remembered Naruto. That stupid, brave kid. He was the one who walked to his death, not me.

I shrugged as I told our maid that I would clean up the mess. I stared at it and remembered my stupid, broken life.

-x-

I stretched my arms as I let out a yawn. I did all the chores, and I didn't eat lunch. Stepmother and Karin never arrived, so I decided to sleep away the pain.

I got up and reached for the doorknob. They were probably home, because the sun was setting and the grand ball will be starting soon. I twisted the doorknob, but the door didn't budge. I did it again, but the door didn't open. Immediately I banged on the door. I pushed it and banged it a few more times. I shook the doorknob but no used.

I was trapped.

I looked at the window. I tried to open it, but it never opened. I started breathing heavily. I banged on the door, only to be stopped by a voice outside.

"My my, Sakura. Don't need to get so violent." Stepmother said.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed, my tears streaming uncontrollably.

"You deserve a little punishment for writing nasty things about mother and me in your stupid diary." Karin purred.

"Where is it? What did you do to it?"

"I burned it, of course." Stepmother snickered.

My heart sank.

I froze. Everything was going mad. Even inner hasn't said a word. My world was crashing down on me.

"After all," She spoke once more, "we did enslave you, right?"

I didn't reply.

"You want us to play the bad guys after all we've done to help you? Then we'll play your little game. You deserve nothing. You don't even deserve to live."

Her words continued to stab my chest.

"Only difference is Sasuke-kun would marry me, not you." Karin laughed. "Now stay in there as mother and I go to that ball."

I swore I could see them evil-laughing at me. I walked to the window and saw the horse carriage pulling them away. The sky darkened as the Uchiha palace started to light up in pretty colors.

I dropped myself by the window. Moonlight hit my face as I started to sob.

_I… We… Those monsters…_

'It's over.' I thought. 'It's really over.

And that was when two huge watermelons appeared above me.

-x-

Go, wartemelons!

Haha, I hope you enjoyed!

Forgive me if it was a tad bit to short, m'kay?

Will be updating this soon!

KiiroIka :3


	3. Enchanted

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

Waah, my fave chappie! Same same, Sakura's POV and Sasuke's inserted. I love love love this, and I hope you do, too!

Didja guys listen to Taylor Swift's Enchanted? I swear that song's meant for Cinderella :"

**ARIGATOU~~!**

**xCherrz and TheAnimeprincess96**

**TeamTHEFT**: YESH YESH! Almost :D

**Misha****Gutierrez**: Awww, thank youu! :D Um, I can't see your email. Can you give it to me again? Sowiee.

BTW, I give credit to the inspiration of my story to annapurnawang's drawing! If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have thought of this. You rock!

(LINK!) http:/fc09.deviantart.net/fs32/f/2008/187/8/6/_Cinderella_by_annapurnawang.png

And get a glimpse on my inspiration for Cherry Cinderella's dress! GO T-SWIFT :"

(LINK!)

http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=07_pfPWbU6A

_I do not own Naruto or Cinderella OR Taylor Swift._

-x-

Chapter Three: Enchanted

-x-

I didn't mean to stare at the watermelons, I swear! Honestly, I did! I started to blush and feel very rude when I realized that they weren't watermelons.

"What _are_ you staring at, Sakura?" The owner of those… things spoke in a demanding voice.

Yup, you guessed right—those were boobs.

"Wh-wh-whaaaa—?" Was all I can say.

_OhmyGod__, __are__those__things__even__real__?_

'The hell with that!'

"How'd y-you get in here?" I stuttered. Not only did she have those massive war machines but she also just magically appeared in my room!

"What do you mean 'How did I get in here?'" She put her hands on her waist. I took a look at her more and she looked beautiful. She had sandy blond hair ties up in a bun, intimidating honey colored eyes, a curvy figure hugged by a flowy green dress. And the weirdest of all…

"Are those wings?" I said.

"Duh, it is!" She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you don't know me yet. I'm Tsunade, your fairy godmother."

And that's when I thought I was going crazy.

_Is__this__some__kind__of__joke__?_

"Is this some kind of joke?" I mimicked. I laughed. _Hard__._ "Okay now, fairy Tsunade. Just poof yourself out of here and leave me to sulk about my miserable life." I waved a hand.

"Oh, so you wouldn't accept if I say I'm here to help you attend that Grand Ball?" Tsunade said. I knew it was impossible, but I looked at her eyes: she was dead serious.

_She__did__poof__in__here__._

'Yeah… no broken door, or walls.'

"You… will?" Okay, I sounded crazy. Fairies don't exist! I must be dreaming! I'm going insane.

"Yes." Tsunade smiled and waved a stick. Her magic wand, I suppose. Shimmering dust surrounded me and lifted me to my feet. I gave myself a small, hard pinch and knew I wasn't dreaming.

I was probably standing there with my mouth wide open because Tsunade gave a laugh. "You cute little girl." She smiled. She flicked her wand once more. For a few seconds I was taking a bath. After that, I poofed back to my room, a towel wrapped around my hair and body.

"Now… I say we go with a white dress." Tsunade said. "I'm not good with colors, so don't be picky!" She snapped her fingers and I was immediately dry. My towel was then replaced by a tight, sparkly silver tube dress that stopped 12 inches above my knee. Okay, was that even a dress?

"H-hey! This is too short!" I stammered, tugging on the hem of the sparkly top. "SHH! It's not yet done!" Tsunade said. Her index finger was tapping her forehead. "Hmm…" And she flicked her wand. My hair flew everywhere. It magically grew a little longer, so it probably covered half of my back. She flicked and swished her wand around; pretty soon it was tied up. She made a long, silky white cloth appear out of nowhere. It wrapped around my waist, forming a skirt. She lunged her wand forward and the skirt puffed up. It was long, because the end was being dragged on the floor. Tsunade twirled her wand and I instantly felt… prettier. Maybe she put on some make up. Then, white gloves wrapped three fourths of my arm. My shoulders lay bare.

"Shoes… Hmm…" Tsunade was thinking hard, I could tell.

_What__do__we__look__like__? __I__wanna__see__!_

'Be patient!'

Tsunade's face lit up. She twirled her wand again and I was floating. Transparent, 2 inch heels were slipped onto my feet. I was put down, and the dres wasn't touching the floor anymore.

"Glass slippers." Tsunade started. "So I wouldn't have to worry what color it would be." She put her hands on her hips and her face was proud. "You look gorgeous, Sakura dear!" And a mirror appeared in front of me. I looked and I didn't recognize who was being reflected. She looked so… Beautiful. It wasn't me. Her skin was so white. Her cherry hair was tied up into a messy bun. A light shade of pinked danced on my eyelids. My cheeks were also tinted with pink. My lips were also, you guessed, pink.

_I__… __We__…_

"You look beautiful." Tsunade said. "Now go have fun at that ball." The mirror disappeared. "And I used pink to bring out your eyes." Tsunade winked.

"How am I going to get there?" I asked.

"Your carriage is waiting outside." Tsunade said. I blushed.

"Th-thank you, Tsunade-san." I bowed. She hugged me. I was almost suffocated by her breasts.

_Are__those__real__?_

She let me go. "I'm an old fairy, Sakura." She said sadly. "The magic would wear off at 12 midnight." I nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-san. I really appreciate your effort." I smiled.

"Go!" She patted my back. I went to the door. I forgot that it was locked, but I twisted the knob and it opened. I looked at Tsunade and she winked at me. "By the way," she said, "The glass slippers would never break." And she poofed off.

I went outside and saw a beautiful white carriage and two beautiful white horses in front. I rode it and the guy managing the carriage pulled his whip and the horses galloped to the palace.

-x-

_There I was again tonight, _

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_

_Same old tired lonely place._

This is pointless.

Nothing. It's just like taking a troll in the kingdom. Fangirls screaming, trying to touch or kiss me. I danced with almost every girl in this room, and no one interests me. They're all 'Sasuke-kun, let's get married!' or 'Sasukekun, you're hot!' and they all sound like a broken record. I'm sick of it.

"Obviously not enjoying, eh, teme?" My loudmouth best friend said, earning me a glare from my father. I shrugged and noticed a girl with long, deep blue hair and pearl eyes—a trait of the well-known Hyuuga family. She was wearing a simple white dress and she had her right arm linked to Naruto's left. He looked at me with a confused look, and laughed. "This is Hinata-chan! She's my date to the dance." He grinned. I nodded towards Hinata and she spoke in a soft voice. "A p-pleasure to m-meet you, Prince Sasuke. My cousin, N-neji-san, has heard a lot about y-you." Her cheeks were tinted pink. I smirked in response.

"Oh well, Hinata-chan and I are gonna dance. See you around, teme!" Naruto said as he dragged Hinata away. _Poor__girl_, I thought.

I scanned the room. Nothing was amusing me. Everything was so… Boring. Stupid. Nonsense. Need I say more? I sighed. I was about to dance with this girl until I saw cherry-blossom pink by the door. It was a girl's _hair_.

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face._

Since when did girls have pink hair? Is that even real?

I pulled away from the girl I was dancing with. I walked towards the girl, ignoring squeals and screams. I then stood face-to-face with the pink-haired girl. I scanned her body. A long, white cloth covered up her legs, but I saw how white her skin was when I looked at her bare shoulders. She had pouty lips that were slightly open (probably because I was staring at her) and a small nose. Her eyes enticed me more—they were the color of emerald. Her eyes popped out, because of her pink hair. I knew they weren't fake—her eyebrows were pink, too.

"P-prince S-sasuke." She blushed, making her cheeks pinker. She fiddled with her gloved fingers and bowed awkwardly. "A p-p-leasure to m-meet—"

I cut her of as I pulled her with me to dance.

It seems I have found the perfect girl.

-x-

I was speechless.

I have no idea what words I mumbo-jumboed through my mouth. I entered the room, only to find the real Prince Sasuke staring at me. I tried greeting him as properly as possible, and that's when he shocked me. He dragged me to the dance floor.

My cheeks were probably tinted rose. He was holding my hand, pulling me to the middle. I scanned around and let out a sigh of relief as I didn't see any sign of the evil dragons who locked me up.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

"I'm sorry," Prince Sasuke said, "may I?"

I nodded, trying not to blush harder. I felt him place an arm on my hip. I guessed he notice that I didn't know how to ballroom dance. He held my right hand and placed in on my left shoulder. He then clasped my left hand with his right and held it up. He started moving his feet.

"P-prince Sasuke," I said silently, "I don't know how—" My voice faltered. Even Inner was awfully baffled by what was happening. I was slightly happy that her mouth was shut.

"It's not that hard." He replied, his voice smooth and gentle. He looked me in the eye and his black orbs pierced through my soul. I was instantly in love with him.

I had no idea how, but I started to get a hang of it. We swayed and glided, letting my dress go with the flow. We both didn't mind the whispers and the glares of the fangirls. I did hear Karin's voice say "She looks like Sakura," and I stumbled a bit. Lucky my Prince Charming was there. He caught me and let out a small giggle.

I can't believe newspapers say that he's a badass or a jerk. He was so gentle, and his eyes always made me feel safe and happy.

We danced and danced. Time flew fast. Glares were getting worse, whispers growing louder, but we didn't care. I felt the eyes of the King and the Queen on us, but we didn't mind. He soon pushed my head to his chest, and I heard the soothing sound of his heartbeat. The world died around us, and it felt so good.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

"So," He started. "I haven't seen you around."

My head shot up. That's when my world began to crack.

I can't let him know that I'm a peasant girl. I can't let him know who I really am. He'll probably hate me after that.

"I, uh," I stammered, feeling my cheeks burn up, "am not really allowed to go out of the house."

He raised a brow. "Locked up?"

My eyes widened. I stared at his. His eyes were black, but it was full of curiosity, understanding and… concern?

"Y-yeah. Something like that." I managed, avoiding his gorgeous eyes.

"I know the feeling." He said darkly. "People may think that being the heir to the throne is fun. All people care about is the wealth. I was never allowed to leave the palace, let alone play outside. I never had real friends. Except one—my best friend." He pointed to a blonde boy, with whiskers as scars, laughing loudly.

"And you feel like there's no freedom. No more tomorrow." I said, quietly. "You're life is so… _controlled_." I was holding back the tears now. He looked at me with shock. His mouth was slightly agape. I saw even more understanding in his eyes. I felt a different bond form between us. He cupped my cheek and wiped away the tear that already escaped my eye.

"I know I'm so much more. I know I'm not just one to be manipulated." My voice cracked. I was talking to myself now. Tension was building between us. We stopped dancing. My hands fell to the sides, my nails digging into the cloth of my white gloves. "I shouldn't have… I won't…"

I was already crying.

"It's just…" I looked at him. His eyes studied me carefully. He had both hands on my cheeks now, my tears wetting his gloves. "When you want to run away, prove the world of who you really are, you realize that you have no place to go. No place to stay."

The whole room fell silent. The Queen's eyes looked at Prince Sasuke and I with sadness. The King's eyes were amused.

"I…" Prince Sasuke said, "I know… How you feel."

And that's when I realized that I was blurting out all the emptiness and hatred I've been feeling for 16 years. May I mention I said it in a place where Karin and Stepmother where listening.

"We… we should go check on Sakura." Stepmother said. I felt her suspicious eyes on the back of my neck. I turned it and saw that they were on their way to the door. My eyes widened. I stepped away from Prince Sasuke. He extended and arm.

"What time is it?" I asked, sounding desperate.

"About… I think it's almost midnight."

That's when the sound of the bell rang through the hall, officially stating that it was midnight.

I gasped loudly as I kept backing away from Prince Sasuke, who had a look of worry in his eyes. His best friend appeared behind him. The King and Queen were off their seats, as if anticipating what I was going to do next.

The bell rang again.

My vision started to blur and my head started to spin. I fell on the floor but I hurriedly managed to stand. I suddenly noticed that Karin and my stepmother were nowhere to be seen. The room was suddenly filled with whispers, which were hurting my ears. Prince Sasuke mouthed some words, but only a few managed to enter my ears.

"Let… Help… Okay?" He looked at me with worry and shock in his eyes.

"I have to go." I managed. I ran to the gates. I accidentally kicked off one of my heels. I can feel him running behind me, and I quickened my pace. I heard him shouting: "Wait! Are you alright? Before you go, what's your name?"

Tears stung my already blurry eyes. I ran faster. I was out now. Twigs and branches hit my body. My hair was messy and my dress was gone. I was back to ugly peasant Sakura, but one of my shoes [well, the one left] was still clinging to my right foot. It made it harder to run.

Either time was running fast or it was me running past. I caught a glimpse of the carriage Karin and my stepmother was riding, and went past it quickly. I arrived in my house minutes before they did. I ran to my room and shut the door. I curled up into a ball on my mattress and hid my sparkly shoe inside my pillow. I heard the door magically lock itself. Tsunade was still helping me.

My tears immediately wet my pillow as I remembered all that happened at the royal ball. Prince Sasuke pulling me to dance with him, him opening up to me, our eyes lovingly staring at each other, me opening up to him, running down the stairs and out of my fairytale… Everything seemed too fast, and my heart ached even more.

_We were so close! That boob lady Tsunade should have made the magic last until we kissed him!_

'Great. Now my headache just got worse.'

_Tch._

'I'm happy Tsunade-san helped… It was my fault. I got too distracted.'

…

I slipped my hands into my pillow and clutched the shoe.

Dark spots started dancing in my vision. I managed one more image before I fell into a deep slumber.

"Prince… Sasuke…"

And darkness engulfed me.

_I was enchanted to meet you._

-x-

I just had to insert the song there. I had to!

And I wanted drama :

It's such a long chapter. Gomen!

I hope you enjoyed!

SASUSAKU FOREVAH!

Lovelove, KiiroIka~


	4. Happily Ever After?

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

Aww, almost, maaan! Boohoo. I did a lot of thinking on this one, and I think it turned out great. I hope you think so, too!

Again, thank you to all those who reviewed! You made me squeal with happiness. I love you all! Arigatou~

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**xCherrz**

**Misha Gutierrez**

**Takara yume**: Number 1—Because! Haha, good question. I was so shocked when I saw your reviews. Thank you for thinking the title's cute :D Number 2—Yes, my shortest chapter. And my name's KiiroIka because Kiiro means yellow and Ika's from my real name (IF you remember). AND Number 3—THANK YOU! I can't believe it. YOU are reading AND reviewing a SASUSAKU story. Woah. You rock forever!

**TheAnimeprincess96**: I'm flattered :" But hey, if it weren't for the Cinderella story, this wouldn't have happened :D

**Timber Wolf of Purity**: Wow, thank you! I did a lot of thinking for this fanfic. This is the second to the last chapter—I hope you'll love it! XD

**TeamTHEFT**: Thank you for your constant reviews ^o^ And thank you for the advice! Will remember that :D

**kitkat914**: Haha :" Thank you!

**Ben's Wife**: Thank you! You have a point. Maybe he'd be, um… With Sakura? LOL IDK :))) He'd probably smile more. Oh yeah, that's it. He'd smile more :"

_I do not own Naruto or Cinderella._

-x-

Chapter 4: Happily Ever After?

-x-

Karin's irritating scream woke me up from a dreamless sleep.

"IT CAN'T BE!"

_What the hell? I was sleeping here!_

'You're still not used to the red-haired devil's cry?'

_I wished it would go away._

'That's Karin. When will she ever go away?'

The sound of footsteps filled the room. I could tell she was going up. I closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep. The locks outside my door were being opened. I pulled the blanket over my head. The door slammed open.

"SA-KU-RAA!" Karin screamed angrily. "YOU PIECE OF FILTH!"

I felt the covers violently being pulled. My eyes shot wide open as Karin pulled my hair. A scream of pain escaped my lips. She pulled me up using my hair and threw me to the floor. She threw today's newspaper to my face.

"YOU LITTLE—" Her voice disappeared as I read the front page.

_**Prince Sasuke's royal carriage to search town for**_

_**his pink-haired Bride-To-Be.**_

It's official—Prince Sasuke will continue is parents' request for him to get married. He does have one condition—it has to be the pink-haired lady he met during the Grand Ball. Fangirls protest. Pink hair? Has Prince Sasuke actually gone insane? Apparently not. Reporters say that there really was a pink-haired girl the young prince was dancing with. She ran out of the castle and into the forest when the clock stroke 12, leaving the prince without telling him her name. Some also say they shared a moment that made the break into tears.

The prince is determined to find that pink-haired girl. He and his royal carriage will be visiting each house, seeing if he can find this cherry head. What does Prince Sasuke see in this girl? Was it her pink hair? Was it that certain "moment" they shared with each other?

My mouth fell open. He's going that far to find me. But why?

"I knew it was you!" Karin's screeches reached my ears again. "I should've stopped you!" Her eyes, hungry for answers, tore down everything that was left in my room, which was not much, by the way. She threw my drawers open, threw my mattress to the side. She was mad.

_She was looooong mad._

'Oh yeah, how could I forget.'

"Where's the dress?" Karin said, slapping my cheek. "The shoes? The make up? WHERE ARE THEY?" She said louder, slapping my cheek and pulling my hair. Tears flowed from my eyes. How am I supposed to answer?

"It wa-wasn't m-me!" I said in between sobs and slaps.

"You lying _bitch_!" She screeched. She tortured me more. "Who the _hell_ would have pink hair?"

"It… wasn't… me…" I gritted my teeth. Her blows made me cry harder.

"YOU—" Karin was about to slap me once more until a stern voice told her to stop. She let my hair go and I fell towards the cold, hard floor.

"Karin dear?" Stepmother said, suddenly sounding sweet. "You have to prepare for Prince Sasuke's arrival." She grinned evilly. "I prepared your outfit for today." Karin went out of the room.

I coughed out blood. It tasted so bitter, I wanted to puke. Stepmother raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

I sent her a death glare.

"Prince Sasuke couldn't see you like this." She looked at the newspaper. She let out a sinister smile. "In fact, he couldn't see you at all."

My eyes widened as I realized what they were going to do. They were going to lock me up again.

"But," Stepmother started, "just incase…"

She dragged me to her room. She brought out a pair of scissors. It reflected my face. She also brought out a bottle filled with black liquid. I squinted to see the label.

My eyes widened in horror.

'_Black hair dye.'_

"YOU have been a bad daughter." She said, the wicked pair of scissors gleaming evilly in her hand.

"I am not your daughter!" I spat.

"My, my what a nasty attitude." She said. She pulled my hair and I screamed. She pulled it harder, and that's when I heard her laugh.

Snip snip snip.

My head was pushed forward. Cold wind brushed my back. I ran my fingers through my hair. By the time my hand was free from my pink locks as soon as I reached my neck. She _cut_ my hair.

"You…" I said. "My… hair…" I can't even say it.

"Oh ho ho, daughter dear. I'm not done yet." She said, walking over to the bottle of black hair dye. "One more touch, and Prince Sasuke would never recognize you!" She smiled. I tried to run to the door, but my legs betrayed me. She grabbed my arm and brought me to the sink.

"N-no… No!" I said weakly.

And I felt warm fluid go through my hair. I felt it drip down my face. I saw black run down between my eyes. I stared at it.

"Oh my… Oh… my… God…" I cried. Hey, I loved my pink hair, FYI.

_That… witch! That evil ugly witch!_

"Now, that's better, Sakura." She smiled sadistically. It scared me so much. She brought a small mirror to my face. I didn't recognize the face there.

She has swollen cheeks from the blows of a devil. Tears caused her eyes to be red and puffy. Her hair was unevenly cut. Worse, she had jet black hair.

_This… this isn't you! No!_

This is…

"Me."

"Yes, dear. Now, go to your room. I'll lock you up there, sweetie." She said, pulling me up. "Prince Sasuke wouldn't want to see a monster here."

I have no idea why, but I followed. I went to the living room, Karin wasn't there.

_You idiot! Don't walk!_

'Don't… Go?'

_Run! Look for Sasuke! Anything but return to that room!_

My feet disobeyed me. I was walking up the stairs now, stepmother behind me.

_Don't, Sakura! Remember who you are. You are Sasuke's princess!_

'I… am?'

_YES!_

'I… am! I am!'

I stopped walking. I closed my fists. I'm the person Prince Sasuke's looking for. I'm the one he wants to see.

I was about to run to the door when someone knocked. I knew who it was.

"Coming!" Stepmother said. I turned to run for the door, but that's when she pushed me in, saying: "No you don't!"

"NO!" I screamed. My back hit the floor. The door closed in front of me. I quickly got up and banged the door. "LET ME OUT! I SAID LET ME OUT!"

_That woman!_

"Karin! Prince Sasuke is here!" I heard stepmother say. I gritted my teeth and punched the door. _No use_.

_We're trapped._

'…'

_I can't believe it!_

'…'

_Sasuke's out there!_

'…'

_It's all your fault!_

'…?'

_If you hadn't chickened out, you could have won! If you tried fighting back, you could marry Sasuke! If you—_

'…Yes.'

_What?_

'It's all my fault.'

_Wait, Sakura…_

'It's over.'

I smiled sadly.

It's all over.

-x-

I looked around the small house. A red-haired woman was smiling in front of me.

"Welcome, Prince Sasuke." She said. I nodded. Then I heard banging.

"What's that noise?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes showing a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "Probably a few rats in the ceiling." She giggled fakely.

The banging continued. It seems like it was coming from the door by the stairs. I listened more, and I was right.

"Ma'am, I believe it's coming from that door." I pointed suspiciously.

"Oh, Prince Sasuke, you are a charmer." She laughed. I was about to speak when she called out a name. The loud banging stopped. I looked at her once more, then directed to the girl wearing a green dress. She had bright green eyes and luscious pink hair.

It was her. It was really her.

A small smile crept up my face. I stepped forward and took her hand. "It's you." I whispered. She blushed and opened her eyes. I gazed into them for a moment.

And that's when I realized something was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked. She sounded… different. "When shall we get married?"

Okay, it was definitely wrong.

This girl isn't the one I met in the ball.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Fangirl._

I let go of her hand. I looked at her with annoyance. She looked shock. I turned my head towards the lady. She looked at me with surprise.

"Anything wrong, Prince Sasuke?"

"I want to take a look inside." I said. "Every door."

The red-haired lady and the pink-haired imposter looked at me with shock.

"Prince Sasuke, I believe there is no need for that." The red-haired lady's voice darkened. "Karin is my only daughter. We're the only ones who live here."

_Her_ words then echoed in my mind.

_When you want to run away, prove the world of who you really are, you realize that you have no place to go. No place to stay._

And she chose to stay.

I don't know why I wanted to open that door. What if the one inside wasn't the girl I was looking for?

But I had to try. This was the last house I was checking. "It's an order." I said firmly. I pushed past the fangirl and looked at every room in the first floor. _None_. I then headed to the stairs. The red-haired woman blocked my path.

"Prince Sasuke that room is off limits!" She glared at me.

"I want to take a look." I spat. "Why, are you hiding anything?"

She glared.

"I _order_ you to move. NOW."

She moved. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. It was locked.

"Open it."

The red-haired woman unlocked it. I pushed her aside and opened the door. I looked around the room. There was no pink-haired girl, but a brunette curled up under the window; her eyes were closed.

"See, Prince Sasuke?" The red-haired woman said triumphantly. "No other pinkette here. Just my daughter."

I shook my head in disappointment. I guess she was right. Since I told my parents I was to marry the pink-haired girl, I might as well marry the girl a while ago.

"Wait," I said. "You aren't full right. You said only you and your daughter lived here. And here I am, looking at a poor, locked-up girl." I walked to the girl below the window. I held my breath—she looked dead. I knelt beside her and sighed with relief as I saw her breathing slowly.

"Hey, kid, wake up." I said, carrying the small body bridal-style. The words of the pinkette I _knew_ rang once again in my head.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So," I said. "I haven't seen you around."_

_Her head shot up. She looked at me with nervous eyes._

"_I, uh," she blushed, "am not really allowed to go out of the house."_

_My heart felt different. I looked at her and raised a brow. "Locked up?"_

_Her beautiful emerald eyes gazed into mine._

_"Y-yeah. Something like that." Her eyes quickly shifted to the side._

_"I know the feeling." I said. "People may think that being the heir to the throne is fun. All people care about is the wealth. I was never allowed to leave the palace, let alone play outside. I never had real friends. Except one—my best friend." I pointed to Naruto who was laughing his head off._

_"And you feel like there's no freedom. No more tomorrow." She spoke quietly "You're life is so… controlled." I stared at her with awe. She seemed to try holding back her tears, but failed. Water trickled down her cheek. I cupped it and wiped the tear away._

_"I know I'm so much more. I know I'm not just one to be manipulated." Her voice cracked. Her happy aura was replaced by a sad, broken one. Her hands slipped from me and fell at her sides. She balled her fists. "I shouldn't have… I won't…" _

_More tears fell down her ivory cheeks._

"_It's just…" She looked at me with sadness. Something clicked within me, and I cupped both of her cheeks and wiped her tears. "When you want to run away, prove the world of who you really are, you realize that you have no place to go. No place to stay."_

_The room went quiet._

"_I…" I said, feeling her pain, "I know… How you feel."_

_END_

I looked at the face of the girl in my arms. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were swollen. Her short, messy black hair covered her closed eyes.

_If I can't find the real her_, I thought, _I'll just save the one who feels like her._

Then her body shifted. A soft moan escaped her cut lip. Her eyelids fluttered open. Green eyes stared at my dark ones. Her hands touched my cheeks.

"P-prince… S-s-sasuk-ke…?" She said weakly.

My heart twisted.

-x-

What would Sasuke-kun do? Ohmymymy! Would he know that it's Sakura? Nyaaa…

Okay, I had to cut it—it was getting a bit too long :P

Don't worry! The next one's coming up :D

I hope you guys liked it :D

KiiroIka :3


	5. Believe

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

Waah! Last chappie!

I hope you guys don't mind me starting with Sasuke's POV.

OHMY! I would love to finish this already! IDK why. Haha. So, yeah. IT'S GONNA END!

**Thank you for those who've been reviewing for the past 4 chapters:**

**xCherrz**,** TheAnimeprincess96**,** TeamTHEFT**,** Misha Gutierrez**,** Takara yume**, **Timber Wolf of Purity**,** kitkat914 **and** Ben's Wife**

**I love you guys ^_^**

**TheAnimeprincess96**: Um, yeah it wasn't said there, but the stepmom knew that Sasuke was searching and decided to prepare what Karin was supposed to wear (It was written there, right?) Yeah, so she prepared the pink dye.

**THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO TAKARA YUME-I MISS YOUR LAZY BUTT!**

Okay, here now—the final chapter.

I hope you guys love it. I do :)))

_I do not own Naruto or Cinderella._

-x-

Chapter Five: When you believe, anything is possible.

-x-

Her body shifted. A soft moan escaped her cut lip. Her eyelids fluttered open. Green eyes stared at my dark ones. Her hands touched my cheeks.

"P-prince… S-s-sasuk-ke…?" She said weakly.

My heart twisted.

I was staring at the same pair of eyes that enchanted me during the Grand Ball. My eyes widened as that realization hit me.

"Are you…" I don't know. This wasn't the girl I was dancing with. It was too much for her to bear.

"I… I'm s-sorry for r-running aw-way from y-you last night…" She smiled weakly. "It was s-so rude of m-me…"

It was her. This was what she was talking about. But… It can't be her. She isn't supposed to She didn't deserve a life like this… She seemed too kind for that!

"I f-forgot to i-introduce myself." She started. She coughed out some blood. My eyes widened even more. "I-'m S-sakura." She managed to smile again.

Sakura. It means cherry blossom. And cherry blossoms are… _Pink_.

I was already 210% sure it was her. I held her frail body against mine. No one deserved to live like this… Especially Sakura.

"What… Who did this to you?" I asked, my voice filled with anger.

"Don't… Please…"

"I can't forgive whoever did this to you." I gritted my teeth. Her pain was too much. I wasn't anything like her. She said we were the same, but no. She lived a life much worse than mine. And it killed me.

"Put me… down…"

I followed her. I helped her stand up, but she slightly pushed me away. She went towards the red-haired woman and the pink-haired impostor. She raised her hand and slapped both their cheeks. They look enraged.

"Sister dear… Mother dearest." Sakura smiled wickedly.

"You little… How dare you? HOW DARE YOU SLAP US LIKE THAT?" The red-haired woman pushed her, but I caught her before she hit the floor.

"You took me away from my mother! You took away my life!" She screamed. She started to cry. "You're just my stepmother and stepsister! You don't even deserve to be called those! You're evil! Mad! Heartless!"

"Enough!" Sakura's stepmother said. The yanked Sakura away from me. "You, little girl, are not going anywhere."

"She's going with me." I interrupted.

"She isn't." Her stepmother shot back. "Prove to me this is the pink-haired girl you're looking for!"

"Her eyes…"

"Are green, like Karin's! Now, prove to me she's the one you met in the ball!" She smirked at me. I gritted my teeth.

"I have proof!" Sakura said. She pulled away from her stepmother. She walked to her bed and got something from inside the pillow. I looked at it and smiled.

Stupid. I forgot about the shoe!

I put my hand into my bag (yes, a man bag, satchel, whatever) and pulled out the other pair of the glittery shoe. She sat down on the mattress. She was going to put it on, but I got it from her and I did the job. It fit her perfectly. I looked at her My heart did a summersault the moment I was a cute grin plastered on her face.

"You surprised?" She giggled. Despite all the bruises on her face, she looked beautiful.

"H-how did you?" Karin stuttered. Sakura stood up. She looked much stronger now. It made her look amazing.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Her stepmother screeched. Sakura stepped forward. I looked at her in awe.

"As I said in my diary," She started, "anything can happen when you believe."

We all looked at her. My eyes were filled with surprise as she started to glow. She was floating—white light and glittering dust covering her. I squinted as the light hit my eyes. What was happening?

"All this years…" Sakura's voice literally echoed through the room. "You kept me in for too long." I didn't understand what was happening. The light continued to fill the room. "Now, let's see if you can live without me doing all your stupid chores!"

And my world turned black.

-x-

My feet touched the floor. Light disappeared from the room. I looked around and saw Karin, stepmother and Prince Sasuke lying unconscious on the floor.

"Well, I thought I wasn't going to be able to do that anymore." A voice said. I turned to my side and saw Tsunade smirking. "I am very proud of myself."

"Tsunade-san?" I asked. "What did you…" She pointed a finger toward me. I raised a brow and a mirror poofed in front of me. Instead of those ragged clothes and sparkly shoes, I was wearing a white Sunday dress and glass slippers. I looked a bit higher and saw pink hair tied in a high bun. I looked at my face, and it looked as if I wasn't touched.

"Tsunade-san, you…"

"Yes, I did. I'm not that old and powerless, you know?" She laughed. I ran to her and hugged her tight, not minding her breasts.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san." I cried.

"Aww, now, Sakura. You're wetting my dress." I let go of her and wiped my tears. I laughed.

She moved her magic wand and Karin and my stepmother disappeared.

"They won't remember a thing." She said. "It was all a realistic dream. They're in their beds now. Asleep."

"What happens to me, now? Will Prince Sasuke think this is all a dream, too?" I choked.

"If this is all a dream, then I'd rather not wake up." A deep, smooth voice said from behind. I jumped a little and turned around, only to find arms being wrapped around my waist.

"P-prince Sasuke?" I stammered, blushing. He buried his head into my shoulders. I felt his hot breath tickle my skin. "I…"

He lifted his head. His eyes gazed into mine. He intertwined my fingers with his. "You will be my princess." He started. "I will do everything to make you happy… to make you forget all about this horrible past." He was closing the space between us. I blushed madly and blabbed a few words even I didn't understand. I knew what was going to happen.

_He's going to kiss you._

'Wha… what?'

_OHMYGODSAKURAAAAAA!_

I snapped back to reality and saw his lips inches from mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but…

"Ehem," Tsunade cleared her throat. Prince Sasuke and I immediately pulled away from each other. I looked at him and saw his cheeks colored bright red. He was looking away. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were forming a pout. How cute. I looked at Tsunade, who was eyeing Prince Sasuke. "You," she said pointing at him, "better take care of Sakura. And not let anybody else know about me. If you don't follow any of the two, I wouldn't care if you're the prince—I'd punch you right away." I laughed when Prince Sasuke blushed harder. Tsunade looked scary now.

"I'll do my best." Prince Sasuke said. "I won't let her get hurt."

"And you won't say anything about me, got that?"

"Check."

"And you," Tsunade turned to me, "I do hope you invite me to your wedding, Sakura."

I blushed madly. I realized that in a few weeks I was supposed to marry Prince Sasuke. I heard him chuckle. "You are invited, Tsunade-san."

"Very good." She smiled. She looked at me again. "Sakura, I may have overused my powers but at least you're happy. I want you to be happy." She grinned. I felt the tears come back as I ran to her and hugged her.

"Th-th-thank you, Tsunade-san!" I cried… again.

"Meh, you're wetting my dress again!" She said. I laughed and let go of her. "Now, off, you two. I need a long beauty rest!" She smiled and poofed away.

I stared at the cloud of smoke. I smiled and turned to Prince Sasuke. He looked at me with intense eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. I raised a brow.

"Why?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent a bit and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry I thought I was the one with the hellish life." He said. I cupped his cheek. "I should've thought that there are people suffering more… Like you." He looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled.

"C'mon, you didn't even know me!" I said in a soft voice.

"But I shouldn't be so self-centered. Even if I didn't know you, I should've stopped sulking and started being thankful. Seeing what you were going through made me realize that." I grinned.

"But you ended my suffering. You're my knight in shining armor. You're my hero." I said, sounding like a child. My heart fluttered as he smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "for opening my eyes."

"And thank you," I poked his cheek, "for saving me from this wreck."

I closed my eyes as he pressed his warm, soft lips against mine. I know what you're thinking: 'Hey, they just met and now they're kissing?'

Like I said, when you believe…

Anything is possible.

-x-

END.

*cries.* WAAAAHHH! Why? Why why why WHY? Okay, I'm acting like I didn't write the story. I hope you liked it as much as I did XD

I think it's a bit short. I do have an explanation for that. :P This was supposed to be part of the chapter 4, and chapter 4 was supposed to be the last chapter, but I figured it would be WAAY too long. I hope you understand :3

Anyway, the story's done! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it!

KiiroIka XD


	6. EPILOGUE

**Cherry Cinderella**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**By KiiroIka**

Hello, Epilogue :D Hello, friends :D Hello, SasuSaku Supporters :D

Yes, Cherry Cinderella's dunzo. I hope you guys liked the last chapter (kinda short, I know) as much as I did. Well, here's the epilogue because I love yah allz :D

BTW, there are some side stories inserted here :)

Still dedicated to Kara :D

**Shinsei Hisoka**: Thank you! It was somehow inspired by Naruto's motto: BELIEVE IT!

**SakuraDreamerz**: I LOVE them too! Wahaha thankyou!

**TeamTHEFT: **For you :D More surprises to be posted ;) And thank you!

**fgdfdfskglwkglwkgl**: Hehe, thank you :"

**kitkat914**: Waah! Thank youu! Thank Naruto's "Believe It!" motto for the lesson thing :D

-x-

EPILOGUE

-x-

"Sakura-chan, aren't you done yet?"

I asked my best friend, Ino, to zip up the back of my dress. "Just a few more seconds, mom!" I yelled so mom could hear me from inside my dressing room.

"Tell me why I can't help you dress up!" She yelled, knocking on the door.

"Your mom sure is noisy, forehead." Ino laughed. I put on my white gloves.

(X)

Ino's my new best friend. I met her in the market while shopping for tomatoes for Sasuke-kun—he almost fainted when he found out that I almost got mobbed by his fangirls. It was Ino who saved me. She was also shopping when she saw me running. She pulled me and hid me in her house. I stayed there and we bonded for a few hours. She was lonely, too. We instantly clicked. When I went home and told Sasuke-kun about it, yes, he almost fainted, and he also scolded me for doing so. He sounded like a nagging grandma, by the way.

(X)

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the chair in front of a mirror. I looked at myself—I was going to get married. Today. To _Sasuke-kun_.

_Oh yeah! Dream come true!_

'Tch. Noisy woman.'

_Tssss._

"SAKURA HONEY!" Mom yelled, banging on the door. "The photographer's here! GET OUT OF THAT DOOR AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

All she needs to say now is "Keep your hands behind your back!" and she'd sound like the kingdom's top cop, and I'd seem like the evil thief. Oh, and you're probably wondering why my mother's here. How did I find her? Not me, if you must know. It was Sasuke-kun.

(X)

He asked me once why I lived with my stepmother, and I told him that she took me away from my mother. The next day, Sasuke-kun told me he had a surprise. We rode his carriage to this small cottage just beside the kingdom's market. Inside was a woman who looked exactly like me—green eyes, pink hair—but way older. Sasuke-kun told me that he saw her while looking for me. He even thought I was her, but she explained that it wasn't her, but she had a daughter. Mother told her what happened to me, and that's why he went to Karin's house. Now, mother and I are inseparable, all thanks to Sasuke-kun. How sweet.

(X)

Oh, and, yes, I started calling him Sasuke-kun. He insisted!

(X)

One day, we were taking a walk around the royal garden. We kept talking, and I was still getting used to this 'I'm-going-to-be-future-gueen-of-this-kingdom-'cause-I'm-Prince-Sasuke's-girlfriend' thing, so I kept calling him Prince Sasuke. He was silent. I asked him why, and he stopped walking. He held my wrist and pulled me into a deep kiss. When we stopped for air, our cheeks both flushed, he just said his name. I kept asking why, then he told me to call him just Sasuke. It took a while to get used to it, but eventually I started calling him Sasuke, then Sasuke-kun.

Okay, back to the now. I stared at myself at the mirror. I still can't believe it was me. Sasuke-kun told me to wear a dress that looked like the one I wore when we first met. Mikoto-san (yes, she insisted, too. "Queen Mikoto makes me sound old," she said) helped me with the dress. The style was similar to the one I wore during the Grand Ball—tube top, long and a bit pouffy—but this time, It was all silky white. I wore the glass slippers that Tsunade left me, and wore the same white gloves I used during the grand ball. My hair was up in a messy bun. A small tiara was placed delicately on my head. Thin, white, translucent cloth was draped over my head, past my shoulders and my waist.

"You're so beautiful, Saku-forehead." She hugged me from behind. I twitched a bit (she's the first to notice my huge forehead, by the way) and hugged her back. She wore a simple, flowy lavender dress. "You too, Ino-pig."

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Mikoto-san this time. I let go of Ino and held her hand as we walked to the door.

-x—

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was the 10th time today that I did that. I don't usually do that.

"Oi, Teme, 30 minutes 'til wedding time!" Naruto said, heading for the door. I sighed and ruffled my hair a bit. I straightened my crisp white tuxedo (mother insisted that I wear it, saying "Those old style clothes, blah. Tuxedoes are the new rage, and you'd be the first in this kingdom to wear it!") and fixed my white tie. I was wearing a black polo shirt inside. I sighed again, worried that I might look unpresentable. Sakura was going to be beautiful, and I had to look my best, too.

"You're darn pretty already! Now let's go before guests start to think that you've chickened out to be married at the age of sixteen." Naruto yelled, pulling me out of the room, then out of the castle, to the royal garden. Relatives and friends were seated, waiting for the main event. I swallowed. To be honest, I _am_ nervous. Not chickening out, just nervous. What if Sakura refuses? I mean, we only met two weeks ago. What if I forced her a bit too much? What if…

"Ah, Sasuke." Fathers voice interrupted my thoughts. "You look dashing." He smirked. "I'm glad you got your father's looks."

"Aa."

"I still can't believe your mother told you to wear that tuxedo. The traditional clothes look better."

"You're wearing it, too." I pointed out. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie.

"Ah, your mother can be so strange at times." He chuckled. I let out a small smile, feeling awkward because of the fact that he was talking casually with me.

"Uh…"

"Listen, son," He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his straight in the eye. "I am very proud of you. I am sure you will make a great leader. Just like me." He said. I was very… flattered. He never said anything like that for years. As I thought the world was coming to an end, he spoke again.

"You're making the right choice. I know how nervous you are—I was like that, too, when I was to be married to Mikoto—but everything will be fine. As for Sakura, I can tell that she that she loves you as much as your mother and I do." I was at a loss for words, and he did the most unsuspected thing ever.

He _hugged_ me.

I awkwardly hugged him back. He patted me on the back and let go when the bell rang. Father and I walked to the end of the aisle and met mother there. She was already crying.

"Mother…" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Sakura-chan… So beautiful…" She said, sniffing. "Sasuke-chan, you're getting married!" She cried more. I hugged her and muttered an "It's okay. I'm still going to live here, anyway."

The bell rang once more as the palace doors opened. I stood there, mouth open, as the most beautiful girl in the world started walking from the door, to the aisle, and to me.

"WOO-HOO! GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, waving his hand in the air. She blushed more and looked at me. Ino, Sakura's friend, clapped vigorously. Our mothers were holding tissue boxes, crying their heart out. Tsunade was at the back, her arms crossed. She had a smirk plastered on her face. My eyes directed to Sakura again. I smiled at her. I held out her hand as she walked up to the platform. She took it, stepped beside me, and I knew that everything was going to turn out right.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Sakura." I kissed her in the cheek.

I held her hand tighter and smiled once more as the ceremony began.

-x—

DONE. OFFICIAL. ZIP. KAPUSH.

YAY!

I mean, NO!

Well, Epilogue was short, but I just really wanted the wedding to be there.

And I hope the insert stories were okay :)

Thank you to all those who supported me throughout this fanfic.

It's actually the first multi-chaptered fic that I finished.

I hope you liked it!

Signing out,

KiiroIka :"


End file.
